Troubles with The Authors
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A story revolving around the Authors (Writer, Original, Editor, and Fixer)
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Corvus: If you wondering what happened to the Authors last tine, well this happened.

* * *

Summary: A story revolving around the Authors (Writer, Original, Editor, and Fixer)

Chapter I: Assault on Home Base on Halloween

"How the literal hell did we end up in this situation?" Writer asks his fellow authors as he hides underneath the window from a spotlight with a FN P90 in his hands and wearing a bulletproof vest over his black trench coat.

From the other side of the window was Original, who was standing up against the wall as he avoids the spotlight, "Better yet how did we get these weapons and body armor?" Original ask his brother as he gestures to the Remington Model 870 shotgun in his hands and bulletproof armor, Original was also wearing a bulletproof vest, but it was under his dark grey long coat.

"I have to agree with the both of you, while the weapons might be much, but we need them due to the situation we are in" Editor says as she enters the master bedroom that her two brothers had been currently, she had a FN SCAR-H sniper rifle in her hands. Instead of wearing a bulletproof vest she wore an armored tailcoat with armor plating on the chest, arms, and shoulders.

"How did they even find us?" Fixer asks from a hidden trapdoor in the floorboards of the room, Fixer was still dressed in her harem dancer clothes with a belt that has a gun holster and ammunition, Fixer had dual Uzi SMG's with a Glock Pistol in her holster. "We've been here for five years and they now found us?"

"No idea" Writer said, the trench coat wearing teen looks through the curtains and down at the people stationed in front of the authors Home Base, "Where's Doctor Corvus and his assistants?"

"Haven't seen him, I think he was ambushed before he got back to base" Original answered

"Damn! Editor can you head to the roof and scope from there?"

Editor nods, "I'll head right now Writer"

Editor leaves the room and heads up a latter that was in the middle of the hallway and makes her way up to the roof top of the three story house they were in, the brother then turn to Fixer and the harem dancer dressed girl rolls her eyes and heads back to the first level of the Home Base. Writer turns to Original and both nod to each other.

"Stay safe brother" Original then slides a KRISS Vector to Writer, the first born of the authors slips the FN P90 around his shoulder and picks up the weapon, the second born leaves the master bedroom and heads to the back of the Home Base.

Writer looks down at the military looking group outside, "Hmm this will be difficult to get out of"

Front door

"How did we bordered up these windows so fast?" Fixer asks herself.

The entire downstairs was bordered from the windows and front door with wood and sheets of metal, Fixer walks into the kitchen to check for any intruders. The forth born author looks around before going into the fridge and got a Piña before leaving the kitchen.

"Well this is a fine mess were in" The harem dancer said to herself as she plops down on the couch and drinks her pop, then Fixer draws one of her Uzi and shots a soldier that entered the room, "Hmm my expectations were higher" Fixer said as she takes a sip of her Piña.

Rooftop

Crouching down behind a edge to look at the soldiers mobilizing, this wasn't the first thing the third born author would expect to happen to her and her family and they still out number them a thousand to four, she would have thought they would just use jeeps or something and be a few hundred, god this was going to be a pain.

Editor grabs a M79 grenade launcher and launched a grenade at one of the trucks, the grenade struck the trucks hood. Causing it to explode sending soldiers scattering across the street lot, but this action caused all the soldiers to empty their clips on her position, the female author had turn tail and ran for her life from the hail of bullets being shot at her.

'Ok one of the trucks is taken out but the soldiers now know my position is, I hope the others are doing well in the Home Base' Editor thought as she went for her sniper rifle and moved around to get a better sniping position against the soldiers.

Master bedroom

Writer smiles as he stares down at the scattered soldiers down below, the first born author opens the window quickly and fires the KRISS Vector at the soldiers and quickly dives to the floor as a hail of bullets tore through the window and curtains.

Writer flips around and throws a pipe bomb out the window.

"I hope Fixer and Original are doing better then me" Writer said to himself as he fired his KRISS Vector some more.

Basement

BANG!

"GAH!"

Original looks at the dead soldiers at his feet, they had somehow found away into Home Base via a secret door that he had installed for safety measures. Cocking the shotgun, Original fires off another hollow point, armor piercing round into another soldier, the shot easily tore through the body armor and splattering blood across the wall of the basement.

"These guys are lightweight trash" Original says to himself

The second born author takes out a flash bang and tosses it into the hole and wits for it to explode…

BOOM!

"MY EYES!"

"Hmm I think that was the super flash bang I made" Original said to himself, the violent author cocks his shotgun and blows the head of another soldiers head off. Original reaches into his long coat Heckler & Koch MP5 and starts unleashes waves of bullets into soldiers and shreds through their armor like paper.

"You know this is really good stress relief" Original said to himself as he places the barrel of his shotgun onto the captains head and blows his head off and scattered his brains across the floor. The second author turns around and heads up the stairs, though he stops and chucks a grenade at the secret passageway and watches it collapse on itself.

"Such a waste"

Front door

Fixer looks though a window and sees the soldiers shooting at the upper levels, possibly at Writer and Editor. Fixer grabs a satchel of grenades, pulls one of the pins and throws it out the window, the belt had successfully wrapped around the tanks cannon, the nearby soldiers look at the tank for a moment before dashing away.

BOOM!

Fixer watched from afar at the chaos that's has been unleashed on the soldiers, most of the frontline forces were scattered like flys, most of the heavy vehicles were destroyed from Fixer and Editor's explosive assault and the explosion from the belt of grenades had created a massive explosion that took out most of the soldiers that were on their front lawn.

"Oh god I wish I could video tape this" Fixer moans to herself

"Get off your ass Fixer" Original says to his sister as he walks pass her with a Dr. Thunder and Cream Soda in hand and went to the backyard with his shotgun.

"I'm doing stuff!"

"I don't see you doing anything other then sitting on your ass!"

Fixer scuffs at her brother, "Freaken smartass"

"I heard that!" Original shouts

Roof top

BANG!

"Boom! Head shot" Editor whispered as she blew off another's snipers head off.

*"Nice shot sis!"* Writer said from a Walkie-Talkie

"Thanks"

*"FYI, watch your left"* Original said

Editor swerves around and spots another sniper, though right when she was going to shot him, a grenade flys through the air at an wide arch and lands right next to the sniper, who looks down at the grenade, which explodes.

*"Your welcome"* Fixer said

Editor rolls her eyes as she goes back to sniping soldiers, the invaders had planed smartly in their attack, it was just that their execution of plan was absolutely shite! Original had dealt with the soldiers that found the secret passageway and managed to destroy the passageway with a grenade, after he killed the soldiers of course. The invaders where scattered from the grenades that been thrown by them and Fixer was possibly on the couch right about now watching the front door.

*VVVVVVRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNN!*

Editor turns around to find a bright red optic staring right at her.

"Oh crap"

Backyard

Original rams the but of his shotgun into the visor of one of the invaders, shattering it upon impact and sending glass into the soldiers eyes. Original pulls the trigger and sprays a scattershot right into another soldier and allows the recoil to ram back into the blinded soldier and shoves the glass further into his eyes. Original then kicks the blinded soldier to the ground and shoots him with his AMT Automag III.

"They just keep coming!"

Original pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin, and swats it away with the shotgun like a baseball at the incoming soldiers. The grenade collides with a soldiers and lands in front of the soldiers, Original throws another grenade before diving back inside Home Base.

BOOM!

"This better end soon, I'm running out of grenades to use" Original said to himself

*VVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNN!*

Original turns around to see a Tripod from the movie War of the Worlds behind him

"Of course it the Martians" Original said

Master bedroom

Writer crouched behind the window and fires his KRISS Vector in short bursts at the soldiers while occasionally dogging any incoming bullets. Suddenly the soldiers switched from bullets to energy shots. Writer dives back as a straw bolt hit his shoulder.

"Nah damnit" Writer groans as he grabs his shoulder.

"Need some help?"

Writer turns around to see Editor behind him holding her hand out.

The first born author takes the hand, "I thought you were on the roof?" Writer said

"I was, but something big came"

Writer turns to his sister, "What was it?"

"It was a-"

"Guys help!" Fixer shouted

The two authors pause for a moment before dashing out the master bedroom and head downstairs to find Fixer being held down by a group of soldiers. Writer sharply whistles to get the soldiers attention before drawing both his FN P90's and shots the soldiers. Fixer manages to free one of her arms and grabs one of her Uzi and starts blindly shooting any soldier near her. Original, who busts through one of the walls, caps any soldiers who entered his field of vision with his Automag.

"Anything new, other then being shot at by energy weapons?" Writer asks his siblings, the first born author reloads his guns incase of more soldiers to come.

"Well there's the Martian tripods that nearly incinerated me" Original said

"Same" Was Editor's reply, she had narrowly avoided the Martian laser by jumping off the roof

"Martian's!?" Fixer asked, the fourth born author didn't expect aliens to attack them. Though it did explain why they were so sloppy in the execution of their plan, if the movie War of the Worlds taught her anything, it's that the Martians prefer to operate within the Tripods they pilot.

"If that's the case then out only option to use the teleporter" Writer said

"This is if we can get to it" Original said, the teleporter was location in a secret room underneath then basement.

"Well lets go then" Writer said passively, the first born author heads to the stairs with both his FN P90's in hand, Original cocks his shotgun and follows his brother down to the basement. The third and fourth born authors look at each other before going down the stairs to the basement.

The four authors slowly moved through the shadows around the Martians to the teleported room, on the occasion Writer or Original would grab a nearby Martian and ram a Bowie or Butterfly Knife into the Martians neck before pulling upward and letting the blood flow freely.

"Guys we've reached the teleporter, there's only one problem" Editor said with a whisper.

"What's that?" Fixer asks

The four authors look through the doorway to see a massive platoon of Martians in the way to the teleporter… which was on the side of the room… that was at least a literal 1 kilometer away!

"Hey guys, I got an idea" Writer said

Original turns and asks, "Is it any good?"

"Kinda"

(Play Ready to Die by Andrew W. K)

Five minutes later

The four authors had created a barrier out of crates and where shooting at almost anything that moved, they had stated firing at the Martians with unrelenting ferocious. A stray plasma blot stuck Original in the chest and causes him to fall to the ground, Fixer pulls out a defibrillator and shocks her brother in the chest, which causes Original to spring to his feet and continues shooting.

Writer stops for a moment and reaches down to pick up a RPG that was laying on the ground and fires a rocket at the Martians. Original jumps from back behind cover and avoid incoming shrapnel from the explosion, the blast was strong enough to send soldiers spiraling across the floor lot in dismay. The violent author was run n gunning through the Martians while dropping grenades like a maniac before jumping to cover, slowly looks from his cover to see something very expected: a tank was aimed right at him.

"Naw Crapbaskets" Original said blankly as he looks at the tank for a moment before dive rolling away from a tank shell that was fired right at him, the second born author quickly got back onto his feet and started firing his Remington Model 870 shotgun and Heckler & Koch MP5 rifle at any close by Martians with pinpoint accuracy while dodging and weaving around shots fired at him.

Fixer quickly reload her dual Uzi and started shooting it at a small group of soldiers that were to her left, mowing them down in an instant. A painful spike of pain shot through Fixer's body as a well placed shot struck her leg and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"God damnit!" Fixer shouted

Original hears his sisters shout and stops firing for a moment. The second born author slings his Remington Model 870 shotgun around his shoulder and moves over to his sister. Original grunts as he feels a bolt of plasma stuck his back, but he pushes through the pain and gets his sister back to cover before falling to the floor.

(Play Party Party Party by Andrew W. K)

The first born author looks to his downed brother and sister, his eyes narrow slightly and looks back towards the Martians. Writer reaches down to pick up a MG34 Light Machine Gun and let lose streams of bullets into the crowd of Martians.

"You know this is one hell of a way to spend Halloween huh Writer?" Original asked his brother, the Remington Model 870 shotgun Original uses now had a grenade launcher attachment added and the violent author fires a grenade at the Martians.

"You got that right, get Fixer where making a mad dash to the teleporter"

Original nods and picks up Fixer and the four authors dash past the dying Martians to the teleporter, Fixer fires a grenade at the door and the four barrel past the destroyed door. Writer quickly runs to the panel and quickly punches in coordinates and activities the Home Bases self-destruction sequence.

[EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! POWER CORE MELTDOWN!]

"We got to go now!" Writer picks up Editor and throws her through the portal and jumps through, followed by Original carrying Fixer. The core finally collapses with a bright blue flash, the explosion and shockwave of force had destroyed everything in its wake uplifting the ground and killing all the Martians in a massive ten kilometer radius.


	2. Net Neutrality Discussion

Net Neutrality Discussion 12/7/17 6:59 PM - 12/13/17 9/15 PM

[Out side the Story Time lime]

The scene opens up to a News room looking environment (similar to Fox's) with three of the four Authors sitting around at the head desk looking at the camera.

"Are we rolling Kensington?" Writer asks as he fixes his inky black suit.

The French Cyborg Hacker pops his head from behind a futuristic camera on a massive tripod with his Helpers, "In about one minute" He says before moving behind the camera.

"Still can't believe where doing this" Original said, he was wearing a white blouse shit with a grey vest over it that has a matching grey tie, the jacket part of his suit was thrown over his chair.

"Me either, but after figuring out about the how: 'Net Neutrality Ban' Writer has been rather angry" Editor said, the third born Author was wearing a deep indigo business looking dress with a black dress shirt.

"Your damn right I'm angry!" Writer shouted, the first born Author was wearing a black business suit with a neon purple tie and a black undershirt, "This banning of Net Neutrality is complete bullshit! The monopoly companies will use this as a way to make a quick buck off of people, especially those who already struggle with AFFORDING the internet!" The usual level headed of the Authors was beyond pissed at this.

Kensington pops back out from behind the camera, "Where airing in 3… 2… 1… GO!"

(Insert Hitler vs Vader 2 instrumental Theme)

Writer clears his throat before reading his papers, "Good afternoon or morning if your in a different state and/or county, this discussion is brought to you by 2Spooky, where you'll find Top 5-101 Fact on… pretty much anything especially on Anime, gaming and TV shows or just learn about 2Spooky' life. I'm Writer T. Marrón Brown of the Marrón Brown family and joining me is my brother and sister Original and Editor" Writer turns and points the the others with him.

"Hello" Editor waves

"Good Hell everyone" Original said with a nod… and a middle finger

"And I would like to start by saying something: YOU **DONE** _FUCKED_ IT UP _**AMERICA**_!"

(Insert Angry Joe Opening)

 _ **NET NEUTRALITY**_

Writer puts down his papers and rubs his face before speaking, "To start off the discussion right now a most recent problem has popped up: 'Banning Net Neutrality' which is brought up by a one Ajit Pai-"

"A punkass bitch who believes what he's doing is right with his pedo shit smile he's so proud of" Original interrupted rudely

"-Ignoring that, this actually was brought up back in 2015 but was cancelled and/or put off, now for those like myself who just recently leaned about this from sources like John Oliver (I believe that's his name), and famous YouTubers like Angry Joe, PewDiePie, Tay Zonday, Nostalgia Critic and Markiplier. Now for those who believe Net Neutrality should be banned get the hell out of my discussion you dumb fuck, cock wrangling, sperm whale cum bathing, shit-eating, cock-sucking, butt-fucking, penis-smelling, crotch-grabbing, ball-licking, semen-drinking pussies and take your bitch ass opinions with you"

"Okay Writer most of that is uncalled for" Original said

"Follow what my brother is saying, banning Net Neutrality with grant the FCC (AKA the Government) more control on the internet and limit we can do on websites, and charge the hell out of us as much as they want" Editor says

"And where not the only ones talking about this, here's one by Devilmaycry407: _You guys have heard the Battle for Net Neutrality and I prefer the FCC doesn't do this kind of shit. I hope the Congress will hear our voice. There is a saying, 'United, we stand. Divided, we fall.' And We will not fall. We will stay united for free internet and we will stand together against the threat. I going to be on hold for quite a while until this battle is over. Until then stay strong and stand united. For we will not lose this war_

This guy gets it, also this will immediately effect YouTubers and any known developing Websites, especially this one! Since if Net Neutrality is banned you will have to pay money to use certain things like YOUTUBE! What was it $5?" Writer asks, the two other Authors nod, "What bullshit! Makes me want to take a shovel and MASH it right into Ajit Pai' smug, ignorant face!"

"Also there's the fact that companies do support this ban" Kensington calls out from behind the camera, "It's a quick way to get money from their customers by charging the hell out of them"

"Thanks for the information Kensington" Editor says

The French Cyborg Hacker pops his head out again, "Your welcome, but you might want to wrap this up since where running out of time"

"Right! So directly this ban is to supposedly "help" us since our internet is slow or something?" Writer says, he looks at his siblings and both of them shrugs, "That makes no goddamn sense!"

"Honestly I feel like the companies will most likely sell our personal information if Net Neutrality is banned, didn't a YouTuber say that?" Original asks

"I think one did" Writer answered

"Right we should end this before-"

The Marrón Brown Gunslinger busted through the main door and was avoiding gunfire, "Guys the Secret Service is here!" Kadvadish shouted

The Marrón Brown' all drew their weapons and got behind cover as the Secret Service along with FBI & CIA, each of the Marrón Browns (the Authors, Kensington and his Helpers, Kadvadish and Doctor Corvus) pop from cover and start unloading onto the government forces, the Marrón Browns quickly moves to the nearest exit.


End file.
